Abuse to Both
by neon maverick
Summary: Carey’s new fiancée, Derrick, is abusing Cody. When Zack interferes with a beating, both have hell to pay. What will become of the twins?
1. I Saw

_Carey's new fiancée, Derrick, is abusing Cody. When Zack interferes with a beating, both have hell to pay. What will become of the twins?_

'No, stop! Please!' Cody's pleads for Derrick to cease could be heard throughout the suite. Unfortunately, no-one was there to hear him. Zack was late back from school, and Carey was out shopping. So they were alone. With the belt.

CZCZCZCZ

'_Ugh, I'm so bored…'_ Zack thought as he walked down the street, neatly kicking a can into the gutter.

'_Wow, I'm gettin' good at that'_

Sharp pains kept hitting Zack's back for no particular reason.

'_Probably just cramp'_

The Tipton was suddenly in front of him. He could be a very fast walker sometimes. He walked in and to the elevator. He got to the 23rd floor and went to the suite. Just as he got there…

'No, no, no! Stop, please, stop! Zack, Mom, help me!'

It sounded remarkably like…CODY!

Zack opened the door and ran inside. He gingerly opened the door to the bedroom where the screams were coming from. He almost puked. There was Cody with blood everywhere on him, lying on the floor. There was no sign of anyone else, except a bloody brass belt belonging to Carey's fiancée. He darted over to his little brother and took him in his arms.

'Cody? Buddy? Wake up'

Cody's eyes fluttered open and flitted around the room. They landed on Zack, who was hovering above him.

'Zack…where's Derrick?'

'Derrick? What about Derrick? He didn't do this, did he?'

Derrick came out from behind the door.

'Well done, Zacko'

'Derrick' Zack said, looking at him evilly. 'And F.Y.I, I only go by Zacko by my dad, okay?'

'Oh, really? Well, too bad, 'cos he's not here, is he?'

'Why did you do this? What has my little brother ever done to you, huh?!' said Zack, setting Cody down and standing up. He lunged at Derrick and grabbed his shirt collar. Derrick pushed Zack off and he hit the bed post. Zack rubbed his head and Cody crawled over to his twin.

'Are you OK?' he whispered.

'Yeah, I'm fine' Zack said.

Derrick came over and back-handed Cody out of the way.

'Hey!' Zack said, angry. _No-one_ smacks his brother and gets away with it!

'Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, huh, squirt?' Derrick said, slapping Zack across the face.

'Nothing sir!' Cody said quickly. Zack shot him a look. Cody sent one back saying 'Trust me'.

'Good boys. Now, get this all cleared up before Carey gets back or there'll be hell to pay!' Derrick hissed. He walked out the room and slammed the door behind him.

Cody set to work scrubbing at the floor. But Zack stopped him.

'Stop, Cody. I'll do it. Go have a bath or something. You deserve it'

Cody pulled a protesting face but reluctantly got up, collected some clothes and went to the bathroom. When he stripped off, he looked at the welts that covered his back. He knew they looked bad, but couldn't get over how much there was. He got in the bath he'd run and winced as the warm water slithered into the wounds. He had a quick bath as he didn't want Zack to do everything. He got dressed, with some difficulty and walked out of the bathroom and paced into the bedroom. Zack was sitting cross-legged on his bed. Everything was clean.

'Hey, Codester' he said, looking up.

'How did you do all this?'

'There wasn't really much to do, you know. Now. Do you want me to look at your back?'

'Err…ok' he said. Cody winced as Zack pulled up his shirt and he heard his older brother gasp as he gingerly touched each scar.

'Cody, do you know how bad this is?'

'It doesn't hurt much, honestly' he said, though it did.

Zack gently traced his fingers over Cody's back, feeling all the cracks and gashes. He felt Cody flinch as he moved so much as a fingertip over a bruise. He knew one thing.

'_This is just the littlest he'll get. If he gets more, I swear I'm going to protect him with all my might. I can't let my brother fade away because of one man'_

**Please review!!!!**


	2. Wrong

Remember, Zack's thought's are in _italics_.

* * *

Zack glared evilly at the man across the room from him. Derrick was kissing Carey as if nothing was wrong. There was something wrong though. He had been abusing Cody. That was wrong.

'So were they good, Derrick?' Carey asked.

'Oh yes, honey, they were very good' he answered, disguising a glare at both boys.

Carey let go of her fiancée and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Derrick came over to the boys and led them over to the bedroom. When he got in there, he closed the door.

'Ah, yes, your room, very clean, boys. Well done'

'It wasn't me' Cody confessed. 'It was Zack'

Derrick looked towards Zack. He was debating which twin to hit. He decided on Cody. Cody was more fragile than his brother, and less feisty. He wouldn't scream if he got hit. He knew the rules. Derrick went up to Cody and smacked him round the head. Cody fell to the floor, massaging his scalp. Zack ran over and picked him up. Zack knew that if he made a sound then both he and his brother would pay. Instead he just tripped Derrick up. Derrick landed with a great bang and Carey came rushing in.

'What happened?' she said.

'I fell, sweetheart' Derrick said, getting up.

'Are you sure it wasn't the boys, Rick?'

'I'm sure' Derrick said. Carey left the room to make dinner. Derrick followed her. Cody looked at Zack.

'You didn't have to do that, you know' he said.

'What?' Zack said, confused.

'That. Stick up for me. He goes for me because I'm fragile. I'm weak. I'm nothing in his eyes' Cody said sadly, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Zack followed him. He lifted Cody's chin.

'You're not nothing in _my_ eyes, Cody. You're my brother, my twin, my best friend. It's for you I live, and for you I'd die. It doesn't matter what Derrick thinks' Zack said reassuringly. A tear fell down Cody's cheek as he turned to look at his brother. Zack smiled. Cody wrapped his arms around Zack and the twins hugged.

'I'll never leave you, Zack' Cody whispered.

'I won't ever leave you either, Cody' Zack spoke softly to his younger brother.

'Dinner!' Carey shouted through the suite.

'Coming!' The twins answered.

The boys pulled away from each other and walked out the room and over to the dining table. Neither really ate their dinner, they just picked at it. Cody 'finished' first and went to have a shower. Carey left for her rehearsals. Cody went to bed and Zack took a shower. It seemed like a normal household. Right up until Zack went into the bathroom and he heard screaming coming from the bedroom. He didn't waste anytime. He hadn't actually got undressed yet, so he ran into the bedroom. At first, he thought his worst fear had come true. At a glance, Cody seemed…dead. He was just laying there with his eyes closed, with Derrick standing over him.

'Oops' Derrick said evilly and left the room. Zack picked Cody up and laid him on the bed. He checked for a pulse and breath. Thankfully, he found both.

'_I will make Derrick pay, if it's the last thing I do!'_

* * *

_Cliffie...R + R!!!!!! _


	3. Alone

Cody's POV

I woke up to Zack at my side. He was kneeling on the floor and had his head rested on my bed. I had flashbacks of last night.

'_Don't, please, I'll do anything, just don't hit me again, please!'_

'_Oh, shut up, you stupid little boy. You can't stop me; I'm more powerful than you'll ever be!'_

'_That's a little cliché, isn't it?'_

'_You want cliché? I'll give you cliché!' _

My head still hurt from where the lamp had connected with my skull. I reached up to rub it, knocking Zack's elbow in the process. He stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at me sleepily, but then sat up straight.

'Are you alright?' he asked frantically.

'Yeah' I answered. Though my head hurt, I didn't want him worried about me. I knew that Derrick would do something to Zack soon. I didn't want Zack to let his guard down over me. I knew that Derrick would launch his big attack on my brother the minute that his security was gone.

'You sure?' he said, suspiciously.

'Uh-huh. Seriously, Zack, just don't let your guard down, please'

'O…kay' he said warily.

Derrick walked in and opened the curtains. 'Rise and shine, boys, got a lot going on today. Up, up, up!'

'What do you mean, 'a lot going on'?' Zack said, shifting.

Derrick walked over to him and bent down so close to my brother that he shivered. 'I think you know very well what I mean' he hissed. Zack's eyes widened and he gulped. I don't think I've ever seen my brother so scared in his entire life. Derrick pushed him over and Zack didn't even try to stop him. He smacked him over the head and Zack didn't try to prevent the blows that he got. Derrick took his belt from around his waist and Zack didn't flinch. I cringed every time blood ran down my older brother's back and the belt hit it over and over. Tears coursed down Zack's cheeks, but he didn't make a sound. When Derrick eventually stopped, he bent down close to me.

'His guard's down' he whispered. He must have heard us before he came in. 'And by the way, Carey didn't see or hear any of that 'cos she's not here' he added.

He went out of the room in long powerful strides. I looked towards Zack guiltily. He helped me when I got hit. _He stood up for me. _I kneeled down beside my brother and I watched as he lifted his head and his lifeless eyes looked sadly up at me. He got up, ignoring my offered hand. He took some clothes out of the draw, and a few accessories aswell. He went out the room. I was alone. My brother ignored me; he's never done that before. He just gets annoyed with me. I was alone. I felt alone.

Zack came back a few minutes later. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black T-shirt with a chain round his neck and hanging from his jeans pocket. He turned his back on me. I was still alone, even though he was with me.

Alone…


	4. Blood Spilt

Zack was sitting on his bed, listening to music and reading a magazine. Cody slid off his own bed and walked over to Zack. He kept reading. Cody touched his shoulder. He turned the page. Cody bent down and looked Zack in the eyes. They nearly looked up at him, but shot back down again. Cody took the magazine and held it up high.

'Hey!' Zack said, grabbing for the magazine.

'You've got to talk to me sometime, Zack!' Cody said, throwing the magazine onto his own bed.

Zack slumped back down. 'Who says?' he said moodily.

'I do. And if we don't make up, Derrick will use it to his advantage.'

'So? I've got nothing to lose. Mom likes you better then me, and I've already lost you, so what's the point?'

'Okay, that's not fair! Mom likes us both the same, and you _haven't _lost me, you just _think _you have, so don't say that, 'cause it hurts, you know? When you say that it hurts really bad, Zack. Really bad.'

'Look, don't go dumping the blame on me and doing 'the-poor-little-me' act, because you don't deserve sympathy. _I _was the one that stuck up for you. _I _was the one who took blows for you. _You _were the one who just sat there in pain, even when _I _was getting hurt. You didn't care, you didn't!'

Cody looked down at his feet. Zack was right. He had just watched as Zack got hurt. Zack didn't watch when he got hurt, he helped Cody. He cared for him.

'Look, I'm really sorry, Zack. I just…' Cody trailed off. He didn't have an excuse. 'I just didn't know what to do.'

'Helping might have been a start.' Zack whispered.

'I'm really sorry, Zack, really, I am!'

Zack stopped his music.

'You really mean that?' he said, sitting up.

'Yeah, I do. I'm stupid, I should have helped you.'

'You're not stupid, Codeman.' Zack said, sliding off the bed. He made his way over and swung an arm round his brother's shoulders. Cody smiled and hugged Zack back.

'Aww…how sweet. And here I thought my little plan would make you fight. No matter. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve.'

Cody's smile faded as Derrick started towards them. He grabbed both boys by the collar of their shirt. He separated them and pushed them towards the door of the suite. He pushed them into the elevator. He took them out into the lobby and smiled. To most, it seemed warm, but to the twins, it was a smile full of evil and wickedness. Derrick took them outside and thrust them into a van. Cody landed in the middle and Zack at the side, banging his head on the metal van. Derrick shut the van doors and soon after, the engine started and Cody could feel the van moving.

'Zack?'

Silence.

'Zack?'

No answer.

Cody crawled towards his twin. Zack's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, except for his chest moving up and down ever so slightly. Cody looked closely at Zack's head. He placed a hand on the back of it, and immediately wetness covered his hand. Cody pulled his hand back and looked at it. Blood was all over his hand. Blood was on the wall behind his older brother. Blood soaked Zack's hair, dying the long strands red.

'Zack!' Cody started banging on the walls of the van so that Derrick would hear.

'Let us out! Let us out!'


	5. Ashley

_OK, new girl in this one. _

* * *

The van stopped abruptly and soon after, the doors were pulled open and Derrick's evil face loomed over the twins. 

'What are you doing? Why are you stopping me?'

'Please, my brother's hurt. Look!' Cody pleaded.

He showed his hand to Derrick, which was still shining with his twin's blood. Derrick sighed and fumbled in his never-ending pocket. He brought out an old bandage and threw it at Cody. He slammed the doors to the van. Cody, after checking it for dirt and wiping it on his jeans once or twice, wrapped the bandage around Zack's head. Zack stirred and opened his eyes. Cody threw himself at his brother, hugging him with all his might. Zack wrapped his arms round his twin, not really sure what was happening, but somehow wanted to do it anyway. He heard sobbing from his brother. He rocked them both backwards and forwards. Eventually the van stuttered to a halt. The twins pulled away. The doors opened once again to Derrick's face, filled with hatred.

'Ah. You're awake. Good, good. Now, c'mere Cody.' Cody grabbed onto his brother's arm but didn't budge. 'NOW!' Cody shuffled forwards though Zack tried to keep him back. Derrick sighed and, with an eye roll, he pushed Cody back and grabbed Zack instead. He ripped off the bandage and threw him on the ground. Zack kept his eyes on his brother. Derrick punched and kicked Zack. They were already in a small garage so no-one could see them. Cody jumped on Derrick's back to stop him hurting his twin. He pulled his hair and hit him repeatedly. After both had stopped Derrick picked both up and swung them over his shoulder in a fireman's carry on each shoulder.

'Let us go! You've had your fun! Let go of me!' Zack shouted, kicking and wriggling.

Derrick ignored the boy's protests. To a normal person passing by, it looked as if he was just playing. But to the twins, it was much more than that. Cody grabbed Zack's wrist to stop him writhing. Zack calmed down with his brother's touch. Derrick threw them into a pantry. There were crates that smashed and splinters stuck in Zack and Cody's skin. They both screamed in pain. Derrick shut the rotting door to the pantry and locked it.

'I can't take much more of this.' Zack said.

'Sorry.' Cody mumbled.

'What are you saying? It's not your fault, Codester.'

'Yes it is. If I wasn't so weak and stupid, then none of this would have happened.'

'It probably would have, Cody. Not trying to be a real bummer here, but he's a sick bastard who can't be bothered with the pain he causes. He would have abused us anyway.'

'Thanks, but I can't help it. I think like it's my entire fault.'

'Well, it's not.' Zack said crawling over to his twin and hugging him.

'How's your head?' Cody asked, hugging him back.

'Fine. I think it was just a scratch that bled a lot.'

'Okay.'

The pantry door flew open.

'Good God, you boys are close, aren't you? Maybe you should be separated, hmm?' Derrick climbed down the decaying steps and took Cody away from Zack's grip.

'No! Get off him!' Zack said, grabbing at his brother.

'Gee, you're never gonna let him have a turn, are you?' Derrick threw Cody against the wall, which didn't hurt him much. He picked up Zack and thrust a needle into his neck, which instantly knocked him out.

'Zack! What are you doing? Get off my brother!'

Derrick swung Zack over his shoulder and leaned towards Cody.

'You're getting feisty, aren't you?'

Derrick got up as Cody reached out for his twin. He gulped as Derrick went out with his brother and shut the mouldy door. He slumped and tears spurted down his cheeks.

CZCZCZCZ

Zack blinked. He was tied to a chair and knew his lip and nose were bleeding. A girl was slouched in the corner with her eyebrows raised. She stood up and Zack noticed she was really dirty. She walked over and bent down behind him. He heard cutting sounds and a few seconds later, his hands were free. She came round the front and cut open the ropes binding his legs together. She used a cloth to wipe blood away from his face and went back to her place in the corner. Zack got up and walked over to her. He sat down beside her. Both were silent for a few minutes before Zack broke the peace.

'Thanks.' He said.

'No problem. I'd do it to everyone who comes.'

'How long have you been here?'

'What, in this room, or in the hell house itself?'

'Both.'

'I've been in this room for about 2 weeks. It's usually about 5 weeks at a time. If you're talking about this place, then it's probably about 4 years.'

Zack's jaw dropped.

'Yeah, that's what everyone does. I don't care. I've got used to it.'

'But…don't you get hurt?'

'Hell yeah! Everyone does. I've been here the longest because he thinks I'm good to 'play around with'. He's a stupid man, and I hate him.'

'Doesn't everyone?'

'I guess.'

'I'm Zack, by the way.'

'I know, he was mumbling your name when he came in. I'm Ashley.' **A/N: That has NOTHING to do with Ashley Tisdale.**

The door flew open. Derrick stood there with an evil smile.

'Ah, I see you two have got acquainted. C'mere Ashley.'

Ashley got up obediently. She walked over and he pushed her outside. Zack watched through a tiny window. Derrick pointed at the floor and she lay down. Zack almost couldn't watch when he started beating her. Compared to what he did it to Cody and himself, it almost seemed merciful when he judged it against her beating. Eventually, she got back up again. She wasn't crying. She walked back in to the room and slid back down the wall to the floor that she had been sitting on before. Zack walked over.

'Do you want me to clean that for you?' he asked.

'If you want. I wouldn't. It usually makes people upchuck.'

Zack gingerly lifted the back of her shirt. He took the first aid kit. He gently rubbed the alcohol on. Ashley didn't even flinch. She'd obviously got used to that aswell. He finished after about 20 minutes. She pulled her T-Shirt back down and turned around.

'Hey, no vomit.' She joked. Both of them smiled. But they both went back to their empty looks soon enough.

'I've got to get out of here.' Zack said.

'I doubt you'll get past that door. I'd love to get out but I could never do it. The rest of the other kids either left me and got away from the torture…or got killed in the process. If you got out, would you…take me with you?'

'Of course!' Zack said.

And so the two started planning

* * *

_OK, **friendship** is blooming here, not romance. Ashley's probably going to die anyway so they wouldn't get very far. But I have always believed in long distance relationships :P, I assure you that neither Zack nor Cody will die. Not in this fic anyway._

_**x- The Older Twin -x**_


	6. Her Dream

_Ashley's going to be dead by the end of this chapter._

* * *

A week later…

Derrick opened the door to Ashley and Zack's room. They were huddled up together asleep. **A/N: Friendship, nothing else. **Derrick pulled Ashley's and Zack's arms and pulled them apart. They both woke up as he pushed them outside. Ashley shot a look at Zack.

'Derrick, don't hurt me please. I'll be a good girl.' Ashley said.

Derrick slowly turned his attention to her, breaking his gaze on Zack.

'You think you're pleads are going to stop me? Soften me up? You actually think I'm _not _going to hurt you?!' Derrick laughed.

'Not if I hurt you first!' Ashley jumped on Derrick, pushing him down. She punched and slapped him before he started to win. Zack dithered. He didn't want to leave a twelve-year-old like her with a man like him. Ashley saw his hesitations.

'Just go get your brother, Zack!' she shouted at him.

Zack gulped guiltily and ran off. He went back to the pantry. With one rough shove, the door swung open.

'Please don't hurt me, Derrick, please.' He heard the faint whimpers from his brother.

Zack climbed down the steps and went over to Cody.

'Cody? Cody?' Zack shook his brother. Cody looked up.

'Zack?'

'Yeah, it's me, buddy.' Zack said, hugging his twin. Cody hugged back, sobbing on Zack's shoulder.

'I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again.' Cody said.

'Me the same.'

They heard screaming from down the hall.

'Ashley! Come on, Codester.' Zack pulled Cody up and dragged him along.

'Wait! Who's Ashley? Where are we going?'

'Ashley's a twelve-year-old girl who's been here since she was eight.'

'Wow, that long?' Cody asked as they ran.

'Yeah.' As they rounded the corner, two gunshots rang out. They saw Derrick limping because Ashley had shot him in the leg. Her wound, however, was much more serious. She dropped to the ground, a small bullet hole in her chest. Zack ran over and Cody followed. Zack knelt down beside Ashley and felt her pulse. It was very faint.

'Zack?' her small voice came to his attention.

'Yeah?'

'I'm going to die, aren't I?' she asked.

'No. No, you're not. I promise.' Zack regretted it as it came out. How could he promise something like that?

'If you see my family, tell them I love them.' Zack took her hand and nodded. His tear fell onto her T-Shirt. She took her terminal breath and her hand went limp.

'No. No.' Zack whispered. 'Ash, Ash, wake up, please wake up! Ashley!' Zack tried to revive her but he knew the worst was already done. Ashley was dead. Her eyes were still open. Zack hugged the lifeless body against his chest. She was only twelve, she didn't deserve to die.

'You Son of a Bitch!' Zack screamed, dropping Ashley and taking hold of the gun she'd used to wound Derrick. Derrick turned around.

'You don't have enough guts to kill me, boy.'

'Maybe not. But I can still shoot you. This one's for Ashley.' Zack said, aiming and pulling the trigger. It hit Derrick on his kneecap so that he fell and gave time for Zack and Cody to run away. Cody started running but Zack stopped.

'Come on, Zack!'

Derrick got out his lighter in his pain and lit some of the building on fire. Then he ran, trying to get away as quick as he could.

'Zack, you have to get out now!' Cody yelled as the building started to crumble.

Zack picked Ashley up and gently closed her eyelids. He bolted after Cody into the sunlight. The smell of smoke was overwhelming. They ran as fast as they could to the nearest payphone.

Ashley's voice rang through his head.

_Flashback:_

'_You know what my dream is, Zack?'_

'_To get out of here alive?'_

'_That will come or it won't. But my dream. My dream is to see the sun again. Just once. I just want to see sunlight again. I haven't seen the sun for four whole years. I'd give anything, absolutely anything, just to get one minute in those beautiful sunrays.'_

_End Flashback._

The sun was just setting. It _was _beautiful. Zack looked at Ashley. She said she'd give anything to see real sunlight again. And now she never could. Cody picked up the phone and put in the number, 911. Someone picked up after 2 rings. Zack watched as Cody told them everything. Eventually he put the phone down.

'I asked for a fire service, police and an ambulance.' He said.

'I don't need an ambulance.' Zack said, even though it was obvious from his fever-glazed eyes and all the cuts and bruises that he did.

But Cody didn't want to annoy his brother by disagreeing. Instead he just reasoned. 'Maybe you don't, but she does.' He pointed at Ashley.

'They can't save her. She's dead.' Zack didn't want to believe it, but he knew he had to.

'Mom's coming aswell.' Cody said, trying to lighten the mood.

'She'll be more interested in _Derrick_ than us.' Zack said.

'She knows what happened, Zack. She won't love him anymore. With any luck, she'll throw the ring down the drain.'

'Maybe.'

Zack looked down at Ashley. He stroked her face. 'Why did she die, Cody? She was only twelve. She had a life ahead of her. Why didn't I save her?'

Cody didn't want to say it, but did anyway. 'Maybe you weren't supposed to. She spent a third of her life helping others, no doubt she helped others before she was kidnapped aswell. But…maybe she was supposed to die saving…us.' Cody said. 'Face it, Zack, she saved us and you should be grateful. You can still be sad, but make sure that you know…she saved us; she put her life at risk to save ours. She's a hero.'

Zack looked up. 'Thanks, Cody.'

Cody smiled. 'No problem, Zack.'

3 police cars pulled up. Carey rushed out and crushed both her sons in a hug. She was crying and making their bloody hair even more wet. Eventually she let them go. Then she noticed the girl in Zack's arms. She didn't realise she was dead.

'Who is this?'

'Ashley. She-she's…' Zack gulped. 'She's dead.' He whispered.

'Oh God.' Carey said through her tears. A paramedic came over.

'Can I have her, son?' Zack reluctantly handed Ashley over. 'Thank you, son.'

Carey sobbed and kissed Zack's hair and then she kissed Cody's. 'I-I didn't…I'm so sorry, boys. I promise you both that the police will get Derrick and we _will_ make sure he gets justice for hurting you.'

'And killing Ashley.' Zack said, staring after her as they zipped up her body bag.

'Yes, and killing Ashley. How did you meet her, Zack?'

'Derrick separated me and Cody. I was in a room with Ashley and she cleaned me up and helped me. She saved me and Cody, mom. She died for us. She never got her dream, mom. She-she never got her dream…'

'What was her dream, Zack?' Cody asked, wrapping an arm round Zack's shoulder.

'Her dream. Her dream was to see the sun…just once. And she never got it, even though she helped everyone. She was twelve, mom, and she never even got anything in return for the agony she was put through.'

Cody moved out of the way as Carey encircled her arms round Zack in a warm hug.

* * *

2 days later…

Zack and Cody got a letter each that morning. It was court summons.

Zack took a sharp breath. Cody drummed his fingers on the table. Carey gave them a plate of pancakes. Cody took one but only ate one bite. Zack stared into space, listening to the steady beat of Cody's fingers and watching the TV screen blankly. He didn't care what was on until a picture of an eight-year-old girl came on. He knew in an instant who it was.

'Mister Derrick Freeman has been labelled killer of twelve-year-old Ashley Render yesterday. His trial will be held tomorrow at 2:15pm. Not only has he tortured and killed Render, he also has abused many others, his most recent victims being twins, Zachary and Cody Martin…' The reporter drabbled onto herself. Zack zoned out. He was thinking about Ashley. He thought about her hollow face, her lifeless eyes, her bravery. Zack took another sharp breath.

'Zack, honey? You don't have to go, you know, sweetheart.' Carey tried to make her son feel like he was in control again.

Zack looked up, the anger firing up in his eyes. 'I have to go. For Ashley. That bastard deserves prison, and I'm going to make sure that he gets there, even if it includes blood, sweat and tears.'

* * *

_Aww...so Ashley's dead...but that doesn't mean she won't be mentioned. By the way, Zack does love Ashley, but like a little sister. The twins are supposed to be 14. I hope that has answered people's questions. If you have any more queries, send me a PM._

_**x- The Older Twin -x**_


	7. Big Brother

Zack sat in the cold chair uncomfortably. Cody put an arm round him and he leaned into him. It was a rare occurrence when Cody acted big brother. And when he did, Zack felt young again. He felt as if he were 7 again, when both boys took turns in helping each other. Then Mom and Dad divorced, and Zack took the permanent place of big brother.

'Zack? Cody?' Zack heard the familiar voice of the one and only Kurt Martin. Cody looked behind him.

'Dad.' He warned his father. Kurt walked up, not taking notice of Cody's caution. He knelt down in front of his oldest son. Zack stared into space, not giving any signs that he knew he was there. Kurt sighed. He clapped Zack's shoulder and went and sat behind him. Zack wriggled awkwardly as if that someone was a stranger. In reality, he sort of was. Cody turned to face his father.

'What are you doing here?' Cody asked, glancing nervously at Zack.

'My kids get abused by my ex-wife's new partner, and I don't come to the court case?'

'Can't you see it's making Zack uncomfortable?' Cody knew that it wasn't just that, but it sure wasn't helping.

Carey came down the center aisle. She stopped at Kurt.

'What are you doing here?' she asked the same as Cody.

'Again. If my kids get hurt by your bloody fiancée, then I can come to the court case.'

'1. They're _my _kids; you've never helped with them. 2. Derrick Freeman is not, I repeat _not_, my fiancée. He's my ex-fiancée. And, 3. You don't have the right to see my sons, they don't want you here.'

'They're my sons aswell, Carey. They don't show it very well, but I know they love me.'

Zack turned around to face his father.

'I know I'm only 14, but that doesn't mean me and Cody are deaf. And I know I can't make you leave, but where's your heart, Dad? If you were a real father, you'd like to see us more often than you do.'

'Zacko, I'm always with the—'

'I'm not finished. Are you saying that the band is more important than your sons? Is your music more important to you than your family? Because if it is, then maybe you _should _leave.' Zack turned back round to watch the judge come out and bang his hammer. Cody kept his arm round his brother even when they had to stand up. Then Derrick came in, his arms tied behind his back. He had an evil glint in his eye.

'This is the case of Mister Derrick Freeman. His crimes include murdering and torturing a twelve-year-old girl, and abusing Zachary and Cody Martin. Please sit.' The judge, David Chapman, sat down in a precise manner.

'For the first element of this case, I would like to call Zachary Martin to the stand.'

Zack gulped and stood up shakily. His legs wouldn't let him move. Their lawyer, Thomas Richman, went up to the judge and whispered in his ear.

'Very well.' The judge said. No-one knew what was happening.

Mr Richman came back to the twins.

'Cody, you can go with your brother up onto the stand.' Cody got up and Zack immediately was able to make his legs move. He was glad he had a twin.

After he had said that he would tell the truth, he sat down at the stand and Cody stood behind him. Cody had said that he would tell the truth aswell just in case.

'Okay, Zachary, pretend it's just you, me and your brother. How did you meet Miss Render?'

Zack didn't know that he would have to talk about Ashley. He took in a very deep breath. 'I-I met Ashley when me and Cody got separated. I got injected with something and then I woke up on a chair with Ashley near me.'

'And you say that Miss Render helped you?'

'Yes. She used the first aid kit to help me and she untied my hands and feet.'

'Where you there when she died?'

There was a sob from someone in the jury. Zack looked up to see a woman who resembled Ashley. She was crying. Zack assumed she was the mother.

'Zachary?'

Cody spoke up. 'Yes. Yes, he was there.'

'Thank you, Cody. Zachary?'

'Y-yes?'

'How did Miss Render get murdered?'

'D-Derrick killed her. He shot her in the chest.'

'Thank you, Zachary and thank you, Cody. I'm done here, Judge.'

'Thank you, Mr Richman.'

Zack stood up and walked to his seat. Cody followed him.

It was Derrick's turn to speak.

* * *

You like? You hate? Tell me...click the pretty purple button. 


	8. Unfair

_For anyone who spotted that Ashley's mother was in the jury, she wasn't. I just forgot what the audience bit was. I didn't exactly want to call it an audience because it sounded too cheerful. Anyway, I'll stop my jabbering now. On with the story…_

Zack slid in beside Cody on the bench. Cody once again put his arm round him.

'You were good, Zack.'

'But that doesn't bring her back though, does it?'

Cody let his head hang. 'No. But what you said could make Derrick get justice for what he did to her.'

'I guess.'

'For the second element of this case, I would like to call Derrick Freeman to the stand.'

Zack and Cody held their breath as Derrick slowly got up and made his way over to the stand. They untied his hand so that he could tell the truth. He walked over to the stand and sat down.

'Okay, Mr Freeman, why did you kidnap and torture these boys?'

'Well…' Derrick cleared his throat. The judge sighed. 'I was strolling through Boston, minding me own business. Then this woman comes along—'

'Stop right there! I want to know _why_, not when, not how, but _why_?!'

'Fine, fine. I was abusing Cody because he wasn't as feisty as his brother and was getting on my nerves.' Cody shivered. Zack gave him a sympathetic smile. 'Then, Inconvenient over there…' Derrick pointed to Zack. '…comes in and ruins it all. Mind you, it was Foghorn who shouted out all those words to make Zack run in. So then after a few days of abuse, I kidnapped 'em.'

'Okay, I want to get to the point, Mr Freeman, _why did you capture those boys_?'

'They were annoyin' me.'

'That's it? They were annoying you?'

'Yup. They got on my nerves, so I did what I had to do.'

'And what about Miss Render? Did she get on your nerves aswell?'

'No. _She _was the one that started off me abusing. She hated me, 'cos I was stealing her _mommy_. I kidnapped Ashley 'cos she looked fun to capture.'

'And why did you kill her?'

'She shot me first.'

Zack stood up. 'That's not fair!'

Cody pulled on Zack's jacket to make him sit down. 'Zack, sit down, please sit down.'

'No, Cody, I won't! Ashley shot Derrick because he had been abusing her for the last four years! He hadn't given her a proper dinner in _4 whole years_! She shot him in the leg to slow him down! He shot her in the chest because he knew she'd die from that one bullet! _I _shot him in the leg aswell, you don't see me dead, do you?!'

The judge turned to Derrick. 'Is this all true, Mr Freeman?'

'Well, I guess but—'

'Mr Freeman, you have just admitted to child abuse and child murder. I sentence you to 6 years in prison and a life ban on ever looking after children again. This case is closed!' The judge was about to whack his mallet, but Derrick jumped up.

'Oh, this case is anything but closed, _Judge_!' Derrick whipped a knife out of his pocket.

Cody, Carey and Kurt stood up as Derrick moved towards Zack in a threatening manner.

'Don't try anything, Zack.' Derrick said. He grabbed Zack's sleeve and pulled him so that he could control him. He pushed him out onto the balcony as the rest of the Martin family and the judge cautiously made their way over, following him. Everyone else had been ordered to stay inside. Derrick placed the knife on Zack's neck.

'Now, Zack, you know that this is a 5 storey building, don't you? And you know that I can kill _anyone _I want?'

Zack nodded, frightened. He gulped and tears made their way down his cheeks. Cody looked at his older brother, then Derrick, then the balcony. He knew what Derrick was going to do. Derrick pressed the knife harder into Zack's neck so that it wasn't deep enough to kill, but more than a scratch. You could see the beads of sweat on Zack's forehead. Derrick lifted Zack up and as he was so strong, he actually dangled him over the balcony. He then made Zack hang by his hands on the thin ledge. Cody stepped forward but Kurt held him back.

'What are you doing?!'

'I don't want to lose you too.'

'What do you mean, 'too'? Zack isn't going to die!'

Cody stepped forward as Kurt's hand dropped from his shoulder. Carey screamed at Cody to come back but he made his way towards Derrick. Derrick had an evil smile on his face as the younger Martin twin came nearer.

'Let my brother go, please.' Cody said.

'You know what? Just for you, I'll give him some help along the way.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Derrick swung his leg over the balcony and stood on one of Zack's hands. Zack screamed in pain because it was obvious that at least two of his fingers were broken but he still held on with one hand. Derrick grabbed that one hand and dangled him again. Zack tried to use his feet to stay on the ledge. Then, out of nowhere, a gunshot rang out.

Derrick dropped to the ground.

_Dun-dun-**dun!** Oh, who shot him? And if he's dead, does that not mean that he would drop Zack? Will Zack die? Anyway, please R+R! By the way, the next chappie will be spiritual._

**Preview for next chapter**

Zack clung to the edge as Cody tried to reach him. Zack closed his eyes. A bright light suddenly shone everywhere and Zack watched as a girl appeared next to Cody.

'Ashley?'

Ashley smiled and bent down. She took his hand and gently placed it in Cody's.

'Wait! Don't leave! Why can't you just stay here?'

Ashley spoke for the first time. 'I don't belong here, Zack.' She stood up and the bright light appeared again. He heard words as the light vanished.

'I'll be waiting for you…'


	9. Broken

Zack yelped as Derrick dropped him and he had to grab desperately on the crumbling poles with one hand. Cody fell to the ground and reached out to his brother.

'Zack, grab my hand!' he yelled.

Zack tried to take Cody's hand but it was so slippery with sweat that he couldn't. Even when he did, Cody would clasp his hand to make sure he wouldn't fall and Zack's broken fingers would hurt so much he just couldn't hold on. Carey and Kurt rushed over, neatly dodging Derrick's dead figure.

'Zack, honey, just stay still!' Carey said.

'Yeah, buddy, don't do anything.' Kurt said, trying to keep calm. Both parents ran off to get a policeman. Tears made their way down Zack's cheeks as Cody bent over the balcony to reach him. 'Zack, take my hand!'

Zack tried to but he couldn't. 'I…I can't.' Cody started crying aswell as he tried to reach him. 'Come on, Zack, please.' He said to his older brother.

Zack clung to the edge as Cody tried to reach him. Zack closed his eyes. A bright light suddenly shone everywhere and Zack watched as a girl appeared next to Cody.

'Ashley?'

Ashley smiled and bent down. She took his hand and gently placed it in Cody's.

'Wait! Don't leave! Why can't you just stay here?'

Ashley spoke for the first time. 'I don't belong here, Zack.' She stood up and the bright light appeared again. He heard words as the light vanished.

'I'll be waiting for you…'

Zack blinked as Cody pulled him up onto the balcony. Both fell back as Kurt and a policeman pulled them.

'Wha-what happened?' Zack asked.

He was greeted by his whole family embracing him warmly, except Cody. He sat, rigid as a board, staring. Zack broke free of the embraces and crawled over to his twin, wincing in pain when his fingers touched the ground. Cody looked towards his brother.

'Did you see her?' he whispered.

Zack nodded. He crawled a bit closer and hugged Cody. The parents looked on in worry as the twins had a whispered conversation about Ashley. After about a minute, Kurt grabbed Zack and Carey grabbed Cody, as they had both had about enough of their private talking. Cody stayed sort of limp in Carey's arms, but Zack thrashed around.

'Let me go!' he shouted, as if Kurt was Derrick.

'No.'

'Yes!'

'No. Zack, I won't let you go.'

'Get off of me!'

'No!'

'Get off of me! Let me go!'

'No! Stop thrashing, child!'

'No! Get off of me! I can't believe you can call yourself a father!'

Kurt dropped Zack on the floor with an almighty thump. Zack bent his wrist back and started crying, as Kurt started walking away. 'A father would have shot the man who tortured his sons, and that's what I did. Nice reward.' He mumbled.

Zack and Cody's head's shot up. 'Excuse me?' Zack said. 'Did you just say that _you_ shot _him_?' he said, pointing to Derrick's dead body.

* * *

_Yup, Kurt shot him. He does care about his boys a lot. He just doesn't show it very well.  
_


	10. Promise

'How dare you!' A lady, probably in her thirties, said to Kurt as she pushed her way past. No-one noticed the bulk in her pocket.

'How dare I?' Kurt questioned the anonymous woman.

'Yes! You killed my husband!' The woman, otherwise known as Mrs Freeman, replied angrily.

'He nearly killed my sons!' Kurt yelled back.

'He only gave them a few lousy beatings! It's not like he actually killed them!'

'Again, he nearly did! And he killed a girl!'

A small sob escaped Zack's lips. Both feuding adults looked at him. Cody let out a yell. 'Dad!'

Everyone looked towards Kurt. A loud gunshot ran out. Kurt dropped to the ground as the twins ran over.

'Dad, wake up! Dad!' Zack and Cody shook their father, as Carey ran over.

'Oh my god, Kurt!' She knelt down and felt his pulse. It was very weak. Kurt lifted a strong hand and placed it on Zack's cheek and took hold of Cody's hand with the other.

'I love you both very much.' Zack put his hand over his fathers and felt a drop of rain fall on face.

'We love you too, Dad.' Cody said. Zack nodded. 'Yeah, loads and loads.'

Kurt smiled. He looked at Carey. The rain was getting heavier now. 'I never stopped loving you, Carey. You were my only one.'

'Oh, Kurt.' Carey kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, the hand that was on Zack's face slid down slowly, before hitting the ground. The grip on Cody's hand loosened. Kurt's eyelids shut around his glassy eyes, and the rain started beating down even heavier.

'Dad! Wake up, Dad! Don't die! Dad!' Zack and Cody hugged their father's lifeless body.

The twins stayed, for what seemed like hours, in the same position. Eventually, Carey took them home.

* * *

_Flashback_

'_Look what I made Mommy, Daddy.' 6-year-old Zack held up a photo frame to his father. _

'_You don't make stuff for your mother at my house, Zachary!' Kurt angrily scolded his son. _

_Kurt and Carey had just filed for a divorce and Zack and Cody went round to play at Kurt's place every Saturday. Kurt was in a bad mood that the divorce had gone through, so he took his anger out on his sons. _

'_Technically, this is a flat, not a house.' Cody looked up from his book. _

'_I don't care what it is, Cody, but it's mine and I don't want you making your mother presents, understood?!' Kurt took the frame out of Zack's small hand and threw it to the ground and stood on it. _

_Carey was coming down the hallway at this point to pick up her sons. She heard the shouting ad gasped. _

_Zack reached out to grab it, whimpering, and his hand got jumped on in the process. He started bawling and Cody came over and looked at his hand, which was turning purplish. Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked at his twin sons._

'_Oh God, oh God. Zack, I am so sorry. Cody, go put some cold water on it. I'll fix the frame before your mother gets here.'_

'_Too late.' Carey stood in the doorway. Zack and Cody turned towards their mother and ran into her arms. _

'_Don't come near my boys again.'_

'_Carey…' Kurt ran a hand through his hair. _

_Suddenly Zack ran over. Kurt thought he was going to hug him or something, but he grabbed the frame off the floor and ran out again. _

_And that's where the hate began…_

_End Flashback_

Zack blinked as he remembered. His dad _had_ cared; he had been annoyed at someone else whenever he got mad at him and his twin.

Cody came over to his older brother and wrapped an arm round his shoulders. Zack turned towards him. 'Cody, promise me something?'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'Promise me that you'll never leave me. I've lost two people already.'

Cody smiled. 'I promise.'

'We'll get through this, Zack. Everything is going to be fine.'

Zack hugged his brother back and they fell asleep in that position.

"_Everything is going to be fine…"_

* * *

I thought that was a pretty pathetic ending, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long but I pushed myself to do it and I did it, so…please review! 


End file.
